Gemialidades Weasley
by Babi Prince
Summary: Fred, Jorge e Lino estão em seu sexto ano de Hogwarts, tentando ser felizes com suas namoradas. Mas é muito difícil manter um relacionamento quando se é um dos garotos mais populares da escola.
1. Snap Explosivo

Capítulo Um: Snap Explosivo

Era uma noite fria de inverno, em que alunos amontoados na Sala Comunal da Grifinória pareciam disputar o aquecimento da lareira.  
À um canto do aposento, Lino Jordan, Alícia Spinnet, Katie Bell e os gêmeos Weasley disputavam uma animada partida de Snap Explosivo.  
- O que vocês acham, rosto cinza e cabelo laranja seriam legais para o baile? – perguntou Fred com o rosto coberto de cinzas quando o baralho explodiu na sua cara.  
Eles estavam no sexto ano e faltavam poucos dias para o grande Baile de Inverno, tradição do Torneio Tribruxo. Fred havia convidado Angelina na véspera para ser seu par e desde então não parara de tocar no assunto.  
- Você quer parar de falar no baile? – perguntou Lino tirando outro baralho do bolso.  
- Ah, você só reclama porque não tem com quem ir – disse Jorge abraçado à sua namorada, Alícia.  
- Pois é – respondeu Lino aumentando o tom de voz de modo que Angelina, que estava sentada em uma poltrona próxima conversando com uma garota do sétimo ano, pudesse ouvir – Se ao menos a Angelina quisesse ir _comigo_ ao baile...  
Angelina olhou para ele e sorriu, em seguida voltando a falar com sua amiga monitora. Ela já estava acostumada com as brincadeiras de Lino, sabia muito bem que ele não gostava dela, mas que adorava provocar.  
- Brincadeira, Angel – gritou Lino, em seguida voltando a se dirigir a Jorge – Eu tenho sim com quem ir!  
- Você vai com a Murta, é? – debochou Jorge.  
- Não, eu vou com a Katie.  
- Vai, é? – perguntou Katie olhando assustada para o amigo, ao mesmo tempo em que o baralho explodia diante de Alícia.  
- Não sei... – brincou Lino sorrindo marotamente – Se você quiser ir comigo...  
- Claro que quero! – respondeu Katie ruborizando.  
Fred estava prestes a fazer uma piadinha com relação aos dois, mas foi interrompido por Angelina, que acabava de se juntar a eles.  
- Katie, você conhece a Rebecca Smith?  
- Se eu conheço quem?  
- Rebecca Smith, sétimo ano, Corvinal...  
- Ah, sim, lembrei. O que tem ela? – de repente as duas mantinham um diálogo, enquanto o resto da turma ouvia curioso.  
- Está namorando o Patrick Youngblood – contou Angelina, com ar de quem traz notícias fúnebres.  
Katie parou boquiaberta. Angelina reparou que Fred, às costas da garota, fazia uma imitação muito bem feita de uma Katie assustada, o que a fez rir.  
- Qual é a gra... Pára com isso, Fred! – reclamou Katie virando-se para trás.  
Todos riram da situação.  
Durante alguns minutos, continuaram a jogar baralho, cada um deles parecendo fazer um esforço mental para encontrar um assunto e começar uma conversa.  
- A Mari deve estar chocada... – comentou Katie dirigindo-se à Angelina.  
- Eu disse a ela para esquece-lo. Sonserina... Todos cafajestes! – contou Angelina na sua vez de jogar.  
De repente, Fred, Lino e Jorge se olharam e começaram a gargalhar indiscretamente.  
- Posso saber qual é a graça? – perguntou Alícia a Jorge.  
- Sonserina... – disse Jorge tentando parar de rir.  
- O que tem a Sonserina?  
- Uma menina da Sonserina pediu para ir ao baile com Fred hoje – comentou Lino, o primeiro a conseguir controlar o riso.  
- E qual é a graça? – insistiu Katie.  
- Qual é a graça? – repetiu Fred espantado – Me imagine indo ao baile com uma _monitora da Sonserina_!  
- Vocês iriam se divertir tanto... – comentou ironicamente Jorge.  
- Coitada da garota... – comentou Katie – Ela não tem culpa de ser da Sonserina.  
- Mas de ser monitora ela tem culpa – respondeu Fred – Se chegou a esse ponto é porque era muito... _Comportadinha_!  
Angelina balançava a cabeça com um quê de repreensão, embora sorrisse.  
- Existem monitores legais... Mariana Mattews, por exemplo!  
- Mariana de quê? – perguntou Jorge torcendo o nariz.  
- Mariana Mattews, uma amiga minha do sétimo ano.  
Fred abriu a boca, mas tornou a fecha-la. Não parecia muito disposto a discutir com Angelina. E ela pareceu ler pensamentos, pelo jeito que sorriu e olhou para ele. 


	2. Baile

Capítulo Dois: Baile

O esperado dia do baile chegou.  
Fred, Jorge, Lino e Alícia esperavam Angelina e Katie na sala comunal. As vestes à rigor de Alícia eram roxas, assim como a flor que prendia seus cabelos castanhos em um rabo-de-cavalo. As de Lino eram brancas e os gêmeos usavam vestes azul-marinho idênticas.  
Jorge cutucou Fred e mostrou-lhe duas garotas do primeiro ano que estavam sentadas ao lado da escada e cochichavam animadamente olhando para os dois.  
- Quer ver elas terem um ataque? – perguntou para o irmão, em seguida mandando um beijo para as meninas, que ficaram muito vermelhas e correram para seu dormitório.  
- Jorge! – repreendeu Alícia com um olhar fulminante.  
- Que é? Eu estava só brincando!  
- Sei...  
Jorge e Fred trocaram olhares significativos, mas antes que alguém pudesse dizer algo, Lino soltou um longo e alto assovio.  
- A sua garota vem vindo aí, Fred!  
Fred olhou para cima e viu Angelina, descendo as escadas caracol – estava linda. Usava vestes douradas, que combinavam com seus sapatos. Seu cabelo normalmente repleto de minúsculas tranças, hoje estava solto e liso.  
- Oi – disse Angelina sem graça, diante de um Fred boquiaberto.  
- Você está linda!  
- Obrigada... Você também está!  
Eles esperaram que Katie descesse também (com vestes vermelhas e cachos nos cabelos) e foram até o salão principal. Lino teve o cuidado de chutar Madame Nor-r-ra para longe quando esta passou por eles.  
No salão principal, os seis sentaram-se a uma das muitas mesas ali dispostas.  
Fred apenas esperou que os quatro campeões do torneio abrissem o baile para convidar Angelina para dançar.  
- Essa música é linda – comentou Angelina espiando a banda que tocava, As Esquisitonas.  
- Não tanto quanto você.  
A garota engoliu um seco e olhou para Fred, que sorriu. Os dois não disseram mais nada durante as três músicas que dançaram, embora parecessem trocar pensamentos a respeito um do outro.  
Lino e Katie haviam dançado apenas duas músicas e saído para os jardins. Já Alícia e Jorge, encontravam-se na mesma mesa que haviam sentado antes de ir dançar (também haviam dançado duas músicas).  
- Está com sede, linda? Eu posso buscar umas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada para nós.  
- Okay – respondeu Alícia, beijando o namorado.  
Mas ela estava realmente com vontade de ir ao banheiro. Tentou dizer isso a Jorge antes de perde-lo de vista, mas não conseguiu. Resolveu ir ao banheiro rapidamente para depois encontra-lo de novo na mesma mesa.  
E foi o que ela fez. Estava voltando ao salão, imaginando onde estariam Katie e Lino, quando parou de súbito: na mesma mesa onde se despedira de Jorge, ele estava sentado beijando Angelina! Não quis acreditar nos próprios olhos.  
Ela, mais do que depressa, afastou-se da mesa e foi sentar sozinha em uma outra, do outro lado do salão. Não conseguia chorar, tamanha era a raiva que sentia. Tomou o cuidado de sentar-se de costas para os casais que dançavam felizes e pediu uma macarronada.  
Não demorou muito e um par de mãos com dedos compridos vindas de trás de Alícia tampou seus olhos.  
- Eu sei muito bem que é você, Jorge – anunciou secamente, tirando as mãos dele do rosto dela. Mas ele a abraçou carinhosamente, enquanto as garrafas de cerveja amanteigada que havia ido buscar flutuavam até a mesa.  
- Aonde você foi que eu não conseguia te encontrar, amor?  
- Não me chama de amor – respondeu Alícia desvencilhando-se dos braços de Jorge – Eu vi muito bem o que você estava fazendo quando eu cheguei do banheiro.  
Jorge franziu a testa. Não se lembrava de ter feito nada grave na ausência da namorada. Mas de repente entendeu o que estava acontecendo e se acalmou.  
- E o que é que eu estava fazendo?  
- Beijando a Angelina, acha que eu sou idiota?  
- Venha aqui – chamou Jorge puxando Alícia pela mão. Esta o seguiu, reclamando e tentando soltar sua mão.  
Ele mostrou-a a mesa onde estavam abraçados Fred e Angelina.  
- Quem é que estava beijando Angelina? – perguntou Jorge a Alícia, em tom de conversa.  
- O Fred – respondeu Alícia desconcertada – Me desculpe, eu pensei que...  
Sua frase foi interrompida por um longo e demorado beijo.  
- Não faz mal – desculpou Jorge terminando o beijo – Isso acontece.  
Entrementes, no jardim, Katie e Lino estavam sentados em um banco e há minutos encaravam-se sem dizer nada.  
- Você lembra da primeira vez que nós nos falamos? – perguntou Lino acariciando os cabelos loiros de Katie.  
- E como é que eu iria esquecer? - sorriu a garota – Você passou o dia todo tentando me convencer a colocar a mão em uma lesma carnívora!  
- Ah, nós éramos crianças...  
- Se é que ainda não somos.  
- Você me considera uma criança?  
- Não, e você?  
- Preciso responder?  
E dizendo isso Lino beijou Katie demoradamente, a felicidade tomando conta de cada célula de seu corpo. Se aquilo fosse um sonho, não queria acordar.  
Os seis se encontraram depois no salão e jantaram juntos, conversando animadamente. Foram alguns dos últimos a ir embora do baile, sendo que a professora McGonnagall teve que lembra-los que já passava das três da manhã.  
  
Fred abriu os olhos e olhou no relógio: eram onze e meia da manhã. Levantou-se e se vestiu em silêncio. O único no dormitório que ainda dormia era Lino, que segurava o travesseiro sobre a própria cabeça e roncava alto.  
Ele desceu as escadas sonolento. A sala comunal estava mais uma vez lotada, o que o deixava contente – sempre simpatizara com multidões.  
Passou ao lado do quadro de avisos e avistou um pedaço roxo de pergaminho que lhe chamou atenção, um dos costumeiros recadinhos de seu irmão:

"Hey, vocês viram as vestes da Marcella Westenra no baile ontem?  
Delícia, hein?  
Huhuahuahuahua  
Brincadeira, Marcella, não leva à mau não. Mas toma cuidado – notei que o Longhi não tirou os olhos de você! ;-)

Ass: Forge Weasley." 

- Eles estão deixando de colocar avisos importantes no painel para trocar bilhetinhos – exclamou Hermione Granger, que estava ao seu lado.  
Fingindo não ouvir a garota, Fred afastou-se e foi se sentar com Angelina e Katie, que conversavam com Mariana Mattews.  
- Lindo dia! – exclamou sentando-se ao lado de Angelina e beijando-a.  
- Fred, eu queria que conhecesse minha amiga, Mariana Mattews – disse Angelina, fazendo um gesto com a mão para demonstrar a garota de cabelos castanhos estranhamente bem arrumados sentada à sua frente.  
- Ho-ho, essa é a senhora "monitora legal"?  
Mariana lançou um olhar curioso para Angelina, que não retribuiu nem respondeu ao namorado. Ao invés disso, apresentou-os:  
- Mari, esse é meu namorado Fred. Fred, essa é minha amiga Mariana.  
- Prazer – cumprimentou Mariana estendendo a mão para Fred, mas este a fitava pensativo.  
- Eu te conheço... – disse fazendo uma estranha expressão de quem acaba de se recordar de algo importante – Hey, não foi você que deu uma detenção à mim e ao Jorge no quarto ano?  
- Eu... – Mariana parecia desconcertada – Fui, fui eu sim. Me desculpe, na época eu tinha acabado de ser nomeada monitora, estava me achando poderosa. Eu não faço mais isso. Aliás, eu não faço quase nada como monitora!  
Fred ergueu as sobrancelhas. Não acreditava muito no que a garota dissera – uma vez babaca, babaca sempre! 


	3. Quadro de Avisos

Capítulo Três: Quadro de Avisos

Angelina teve de fazer um leve esforço para que Fred conversasse normalmente com Mariana. Os dois já estavam começando a se entender quando Lino desceu as escadas animado.  
- Bom dia! – exclamou para todos sentando-se ao lado de Katie e beijando-a. E então, em tom preocupado – Você já soube, Angel?

- Saber do quê? – perguntou Angelina franzindo a testa.  
- Eu estou namorando! – respondeu ele abraçando Katie.  
- Eu também estou, tá?  
- Mas o Jorge não está mais!  
Todos se viraram. Era Alícia que havia dito isso, ela havia acabado de acordar e parecia muito aborrecida.  
- Por que não? – perguntou Fred.  
- Estou de saco cheio – sibilou Alícia.  
Ela deu uma olhada nos amigos, todos fitavam-na curiosos. Como ninguém dizia nada, pediu, ainda de mau humor:  
- Continuem a conversar. Finjam que não estou a...  
Parou de súbito, ficando vermelha de raiva quando Fred, que até então estivera perto da lareira conversando com Rony e Harry, sentava-se ao seu lado e a abraçava.  
- Você acorda e nem vem me dar bom-dia, moça?  
- Cansei das suas gracinhas, Jorge.  
- Cansou _do quê_? – perguntou Jorge, parando no meio do caminho o beijo que pretendia dar em Alícia.  
- Você ouviu muito bem: eu cansei das suas gracinhas. Está tudo acabado!  
- Mas por que... Está louca?  
Neste momento, Alícia percebeu que todos os seus amigos estavam olhando a cena boquiabertos, em uma mistura de interesse e perplexidade.  
- Não, Jorge, _você_ está louco. Mas na próxima vez que namorar alguém, faça um favor a esta pessoa: lembre-se de quem ela é.  
- Alícia – começou Jorge impaciente – eu já não lhe disse que quem está namorando Angelina é o meu irmão? Ah, acho que você se esqueceu: eu tenho um irmão gêmeo e gêmeos costumam ser parecidos, você pode se confundir!  
- Não estou falando disso, "Forge Weasley"! Estou falando daquela droga de painel. Me diga, as vestes que eu usei ontem não eram suficiente bonitas para você?  
- Alícia, eu não sou idiota de ficar escrevendo para todos o quanto minha namorada é bonita. Essas coisas eu guardo para mim!  
- Então, se não vai escrever sobre mim, simplesmente _não escreva_!  
Jorge ficou repentinamente escarlate e seus olhos pareciam atirar fagulhas em cima de Alícia. Talvez nem mesmo Fred tivesse visto o irmão tão nervoso assim antes.  
- Você vai me desculpar, Alícia, mas eu não vou viver em sua função! Eu sempre fiz brincadeiras, principalmente com as garotas. Você me conhecia muito bem quando aceitou namorar comigo, então não venha reclamar agora. Eu até agora estava sendo educado, mas já está passando dos limites! Ou você me aceita do jeito que eu sou ou eu termino o nosso namoro aqui!  
- Não, Jorge, você não vai terminar o nosso namoro porque, se é que você ainda não percebeu, _eu_ já terminei!  
Dizendo isso, Alícia saiu decidida ao seu dormitório, empurrando alguns alunos do terceiro ano que estavam no caminho. Jorge ainda estava muito vermelho, mas agora procurava, com um olhar bem mais inofensivo, algum consolo dos amigos.  
- Está tudo bem? – perguntou Fred, mostrando-se preocupado.  
- Não, não está tudo bem – respondeu baixinho Jorge, que agora contemplava o chão e parecia à beira de lágrimas.  
- Não fique assim, Jorge – Mariana falara isso, atraindo os olhares dos outros – Essas coisas, er... Acontecem.  
- Eu gostava dela – disse ele sério olhando para a porta do dormitório feminino, como se esperasse Alícia sair de lá para falar com ele, embora soubesse que isso não aconteceria.  
- Ah, mas você também foi duro com... – Lino calou-se diante de um olhar de censura de Katie.  
Por um momento todos silenciaram e olharam para pontos diferentes da sala comunal. Angelina fechou as vestes depressa quando notou que o olhar de Fred se encontrava em suas pernas.  
- Eu vou lá fora – anunciou Jorge se levantando.  
- Lá fora? – repetiu Katie – Mas está frio!  
Jorge não respondeu e saiu em direção ao buraco do retrato. Fred e Lino trocaram olhares preocupados.  
- Eu vou lá em cima ver se a Alícia está bem – disse Katie se levantando.  
- É claro que Alícia está bem – reclamou Fred quando ela se afastou – Não foi nada para ela, não é mesmo?  
- Não fale assim, Fred – pediu Angelina – Você sabe que nenhum dos dois queria que isso acontecesse!  
Fred deixou escapar um suspiro. Sentia repugnância só de pensar no que Alícia acabara de fazer com seu irmão, mas por outro lado Angelina tinha razão. Não se via brigando desse jeito com a namorada e saindo tranqüilo.  
  
Jorge estava agora em uma sala do segundo andar, difícil de encontrar extremamente bem trancada – não imaginava o que aconteceria se alguém visse o grande Jorge Weasley chorando sozinho em um canto.  
Sua cabeça latejava e ele não tinha vontade nenhuma de se levantar da carteira em que estava sentado.  
Como pudera ser cego e não perceber que Alícia não agüentava mais as suas brincadeiras infames e que se ele tivesse parado antes talvez... _"Espera aí... brincadeiras infames?"_ Jorge viu-se lutando contra a própria vontade de pedir a alguém para lhe estuporar. _"Pelo amor de Deus, ninguém tem culpa se eu me envolvi com uma garota ciumenta demais"_.  
Estava decidido. Não ia mudar por ninguém. Era como acabara de dizer a Alícia – ele sempre fora daquele jeito e ela sempre soubera disso. E estava mais decidido ainda a não deixar-se abater.  
Levantou-se em um salto e enxugou as últimas lágrimas na manga das vestes, antes de sair correndo da sala e quase atropelar um terceiranista que ia passando, Miguel Corner.  
- Hey, você está na contra-mão, baixinho – gritou se afastando enquanto o garoto recolhia os livros que derrubara no chão.  
_"O velho Jorge voltou"_ pensou ao relembrar o que acabara de dizer.  
Caminhou devagar pelos corredores até a torre da Grifinória. Aos poucos, seus pensamentos se afastaram de Alícia e foram até os logros que estava fazendo com o irmão.  
Estava pensando na possibilidade de criar algo para ajudar os alunos de Hogwarts a matar aulas de poções quando notou que já chegara ao quadro da Mulher Gorda.  
- _Caranguejo de Fogo_.  
A grande moldura girou para o lado e Jorge entrou na sala comunal da Grifinória.  
Foi direto para onde estavam sentados seus amigos, notando que Alícia e Katie não estavam lá.  
- Afim de colocar creme de canário no almoço de alguém hoje? – perguntou Fred logo que ele se sentou.  
- Quem vai ser a vítima dessa vez?  
- Penelope Clearwather? – sugeriu Lino.  
- Ela deve estar bem precisada de umas risadas – comentou Jorge – Deve ser chocante para ela perder o Percy para o Sr.Crouch, não?  
- Do que vocês estão falando? A Penny e o Percy ainda estão namorando – disse Mariana, que era amiga dos dois.  
- Puxa vida, o Percy está tendo um caso com os dois? – perguntou Fred parecendo chocado.  
- Triângulo amoroso – comentou Lino, ao que todos riram.


	4. Casal no Três Vassouras

Capítulo Quatro: Casal no Três Vassouras

Não demorou muito para que fosse marcado um passeio à Hogsmeade. Parecia ser a manhã mais fria do ano, embora não houvesse no céu uma nuvem sequer.  
- Tudo bem se a Mariana for com a gente? – perguntou Angelina à Fred e Jorge no saguão de entrada.  
- Por mim tudo bem.  
- Ela não ia com a Penelope? – perguntou Jorge.  
- Não, a Penelope vai se encontrar com o Percy na Madame Puddifoot.  
Jorge aparentemente ia comentar algo, mas calou-se quando Alícia chegou perto.  
- O que estamos esperando? Vamos logo, eu quero ir à Zonko's!  
- A Mariana ainda não desceu – respondeu Angelina.  
- E a Zonko's não vai fechar tão cedo, não tem com o que se preocupar – completou Lino.  
Mas Alícia não parecia ter a mínima vontade de ir à Zonko's. Na verdade procurava qualquer pretexto para ir logo à Hogsmeade e poder olhar vitrines ao invés de fitar os próprios pés constrangida, como fazia naquele momento.  
Jorge fazia a mesma coisa quando Mariana chegou e, percebendo a situação, chamou-lhes a atenção:  
- Ei, vocês dois não vão mais se olhar?  
O casal olhou para ela, ambos parecendo incapazes de responder.  
- Ah, não sejam infantis e continuem sendo amigos! Não querem estragar o passeio dos outros, querem?  
Alícia não sabia o que dizer, estava envergonhada. Mas Jorge simplesmente sorriu e disse:  
- Vamos logo, a Zonko's está esperando a gente!  
Eles saíram do castelo sob o céu azul e o frio cortante de janeiro, rindo de piadas feitas pelos meninos. Encontraram uma Hogsmeade mais vazia do que o de costume, uma vez que todos os alunos pareciam ter se espremido dentro das lojas para se proteger do frio.  
Após passar na Zonko's e comprar muitas bugigangas um tanto inúteis, eles milagrosamente encontraram uma mesa vazia no Três Vassouras.  
Conversavam descontraídos, ainda rindo muito. Fred estava notando o quanto Mariana ficava bonita rindo quando um casal entrou abraçado no bar e o sorriso se desmanchou tão rapidamente no rosto da garota que Lino se assustou e perguntou se ela havia visto um dementador.  
Mas aparentemente Angelina e Katie notaram o que acontecia e tentaram distrair a amiga.  
- Mariana, er... para que time você torce?  
- Você está ficando surda, Angelina? – perguntou Jorge tomando um gole de cerveja amanteigada – Ela já disse milhões de vezes que torce para o Appleby Arrows!  
Angelina teve vontade de dar um pontapé em Jorge, mas não teve tempo. O casal que entrara no bar dirigia-se para uma mesa ao fundo e passou por eles.  
Uma garota alta com uma longa cabeleira negra e um menino da Sonserina de lindos olhos verdes cumprimentaram Mariana ao passar, sorrindo. A garota tentou forçar um sorriso, mas o que conseguiu foi uma careta esquisita.  
- Mari... – começou Katie vendo que a amiga estava muito pálida e fitava o fundo da caneca vazia – Vamos lá para fora!  
Katie e Angelina acompanharam Mariana para fora do bar, diante de olhares curiosos de Jorge, Fred e Lino.  
- Mas que diabos...? – Jorge olhava indiscretamente para trás, tentando avistar o casal que fora se sentar.  
- Patrick Youngblood.  
- Como disse?  
- Patrick Youngblood – explicou Alícia impaciente – Mariana é apaixonada por ele, – por algum motivo, Fred engasgou com sua cerveja amanteigada – mas ele está namorando uma das melhores amigas dela, Rebecca Smith. Frustrante, não acham?  
Lino ergueu as sobrancelhas e Jorge sacudiu os ombros. Ninguém disse nada.  
Sem saber exatamente o porquê, Fred se sentia completamente penalizado pela situação de Mariana. Ela podia ser uma monitora babaca, mas ninguém merecia aquilo. E além do mais, ela até que era bonitinha.  
Fred sacudiu a cabeça. _"Comporte-se, Fred, você está namorando!"_ disse uma voz em sua cabeça, semelhante à da sua mãe.  
Não demorou muito para que as meninas voltassem, com montes de doces da Dedosdemel. Mariana ainda estava pálida e tinha o olhar perdido, mas agora conseguia sorrir normalmente.  
- Abre a boca e fecha os olhos – mandou Angelina, colocando a mão em uma sacola e sentando-se ao lado de Fred.  
Foi o que ele fez, e no seguinte estava sendo beijado por Angelina.  
- Hey, achei que você ia me dar um doce – falou brincando.  
- Desculpe, não resisti – riu Angelina, ao mesmo tempo em que Katie distribuía doces para os outros.


	5. Comemoração na Torre da Grifinória

Capítulo Cinco: Comemoração na Torre da Grifinória

Era uma manhã ensolarada em que aconteceria a segunda tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo. Para seu próprio desespero, Fred começou a gostar cada vez mais de Mariana, de modo que naquela manhã ele estava decidido a terminar seu namoro com Angelina.  
Ele gostava muito de Angelina e não queria faze-la sofrer, mas não ia engana-la. Não gostava mais dela como antes. Mesmo assim, estava relutante em fazer o que ia fazer.  
Assistiu ao lado dela toda a segunda tarefa. Devia ter falado com ela nas arquibancadas, mas não queria apagar o sorriso de seu rosto. Não que isso adiantasse muito, pois quem a fez ficar preocupada primeiro foi Alícia, ao lhe dizer que quem estava no fundo do lago esperando para ser resgatado por Harry era Rony Weasley.  
- Você não está preocupado, Fred? – perguntou aflita.  
- Não!  
- Mas é seu irmão...  
- ...se é que podemos chamar aquilo de irmão.  
Angelina lançou ao namorado um olhar repreensivo e tornou a olhar para a superfície lisa do lago, preocupada. Não conseguia entender Fred – se fosse o _seu_ irmão, ela já teria desmaiado!  
Mas a tarefa terminou bem e Harry além de salvar Rony salvou também a irmã de Fleur, campeã da Beaxbatons, obtendo a maior pontuação.  
Eles estavam voltando ao castelo em meio à uma massa de alunos animadíssimos, quando Fred tomou coragem para falar com Angelina.  
- Angelina, eu preciso falar com você.  
Angelina notou que ele estava sério, o que não era normal, então se perguntou que assunto seria tão preocupante para Fred.  
- Vamos procurar uma sala vazia – sugeriu quando subiam a escadaria de mármore – A sala comunal vai estar muito tumultuada!  
Eles seguiram para uma sala no segundo andar, onde sentaram em carteiras lado a lado. Fred ainda não acreditava no que ia fazer. "_Ainda há tempo para voltar atrás,"_ ele pensou _"eu não preciso fazer isso se não quiser"_. Mas não. Ele gostava de Angelina e não ia iludi-la. Se ele queria ir atrás de outra pessoa, era melhor que Angelina ficasse sabendo isso por ele.  
- Escuta, Angelina, eu não quero que você fique chateada, está bem?  
- Mas por que eu...  
- Calma, você vai entender. É difícil para mim dizer isso, mas... Olha, o fato é que eu _gosto_ de você, mas... Eu estou apaixonado por outra pessoa e acho melhor a gente terminar o nosso namoro, porque eu não quero iludir você.  
Ele dissera isso articuladamente, diante de uma Angelina boquiaberta, que agora estava à beira de lágrimas.  
- Você... – dizia ela incrédula – Eu... Está bem. Eu te entendo.  
- Escute, Angelina, não fique magoada, por favor. Eu realmente sinto muito, mas não posso lutar contra mim mesmo!  
- Não, tudo bem – disse ela baixinho e sinceramente – Eu entendo, sério – e acrescentou depois de uma pausa – Posso ao menos saber por quem você está apaixonado?  
Fred pensou por um instante. Esperava que Angelina começasse a chorar, brigasse com ele e saísse correndo da sala, como fizera Alícia com o seu irmão. Mas não era isso que ela estava fazendo, na verdade estava reagindo muito bem. Não faria mal contar a verdade a ela.  
- A Mariana.  
Ela não disse nada, apenas fez um leve aceno com a cabeça.  
- Me desculpe – Fred se viu também à beira de lágrimas.  
- Tudo bem – murmurou Angelina novamente, se levantando – Vamos voltar para a Sala Comunal agora.  
Os dois foram em silêncio para a torre da Grifinória, seus passos ecoando no caminho. À medida que se aproximavam do quadro da Mulher Gorda, puderam ouvir a costumeira bagunça dentro da torre.  
- _Hipogrifo Verde!_ – anunciou Angelina antes mesmo que Fred pensasse em dizer a senha, ao que o retrato girou para o lado e eles entraram.  
Estava uma zoeira geral. Todos comemoravam em alto e bom som a pontuação de Harry na tarefa, quando Jorge se aproximou dos dois, empurrando uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada para cada um.  
- Onde vocês andaram? Vamos comemorar!  
Mas Angelina se desvencilhou dele, negando a bebida, e direcionou-se a um sofá onde Katie estava beijando Lino.  
- Katie... Vem aqui comigo um minuto?  
Jorge observou curioso Angelina subir para o dormitório feminino, seguida de perto pela amiga.  
- O que deu nela?  
- Nós terminamos – contou Fred aparentando tranqüilidade e bebendo um gole de cerveja amanteigada, embora um nó em sua garganta fazia o garoto se sentir desprovido de paladar.  
Jorge cuspiu em cima do irmão a cerveja que estava bebendo.  
- Vocês o quê?  
- Terminamos.  
Fred baixou os olhos, dessa vez não escondendo sua decepção.  
- Mulheres – comentou Jorge tentando animar o irmão – Não dá para entende-las, não é mes...  
- Fui eu que terminei.  
- ...mo – Jorge terminou a sua frase, com os olhos arregalados – Por quê?  
- Eu gosto da Mariana.  
- Ah... entendo.  
Nenhum dos dois conseguiu encontrar outro assunto para conversar, então se jogaram em um sofá, em frente do qual Lino e Alícia conversavam animadamente.


	6. Para Tudo Há Uma Primeira Vez

Capítulo Seis: Para Tudo Há Uma Primeira Vez

Parecia que nada animaria Fred durante o resto do dia, nem mesmo o fato de ouvir Mariana comentando com Alícia que não gostava mais de Patrick. Já eram quase sete horas quando Angelina e Katie saíram do dormitório feminino e Fred pôde ver que os olhos de Angelina estavam vermelhos e inchados.  
- Vamos jantar? – chamou Jorge se levantando.  
- Estou morrendo de fome – Alícia se levantou também.  
A barulheira estava começando a diminuir na torre, à medida que os alunos saíam para o Salão Principal. Mesmo assim, Fred quase não ouviu quando Angelina, se afastando do resto da turma, o chamou.  
- Fred. Fred!  
Ele olhou para ela, que fez sinal com a mão para que Fred se aproximasse, e ele o fez, apreensivo.  
Angelina olhou para os lados e se certificou de que ninguém estava ouvindo, então disse:  
- Boa sorte com a Mari! – e, erguendo-se na ponta dos pés, deu um beijo na bochecha de Fred.  
O garoto se sentiu petrificado por um momento, então sorriu e agradeceu à menina. Agora sim se sentia em paz, sabendo que Angelina estava bem e que lhe entendia.  
Eles correram para alcançar os amigos, que já atravessavam o buraco do retrato, e juntos desceram até o Salão Principal.  
- Fred, Jorge! – eles ouviram alguém chamar ao passarem pela mesa da Corvinal.  
Era uma menina baixinha e muito branca, com cabelos loiros e olhos azuis – Penelope Clearwather. Aproximaram-se correndo para falar com a garota.  
- Vocês venderam creme de canário para alguém da Corvinal ultimamente?  
Os gêmeos se olharam rapidamente. Edu Carmichael havia comprado uns quatorze potes de creme de canário há uma semana.  
- Sinto muito, Penny, garantimos à nossos clientes total sigilo sobre as negociações – falou Fred rindo por dentro.  
- Ah, mesmo? – ela parecia decepcionada – Já tive nove casos só nessa semana. Não que eu não goste da brincadeira, mas... Ah, uma aluna da Beaxbatons passou um bom tempo chorando de vergonha, acho que quem quer que esteja fazendo isso já passou dos limites!  
- Brincadeiras, Penelope, brincadeiras... – disse Jorge dando tapinhas nas costas da garota – Vamos lá, essas francesinhas precisam aprender a dar risadas também, não é mesmo?  
Penelope sorriu meigamente. Não insistiu mais no assunto, então os garotos puderam ir se sentar à mesa da Grifinória.  
- O que foi, Fred? – perguntou Alícia quando eles se sentaram à mesa.  
- Nada – respondeu calmamente Fred, servindo-se pudim de rins – Probleminhas com nossos cremes de canário.  
Lino Jordan riu.  
- Não acham que a Penelope tiraria pontos do Carmichael por causa disso, acham?  
- Ah, aposto que sim! Ela anda meio nervosa. Acho que o encontro com Percy em Hogsmeade foi para ele lhe contar que estava noivo do Crouch.  
- Não fale assim do Percy, ele é meu amigo!  
- Desculpe, Mari... – a voz de Fred de repente perdeu o tom brincalhão – Eu não queria...  
- Sabe, ele é seu irmão, você deveria respeita-lo.  
Fred abriu a boa mas Angelina, que estava sentada ao seu lado, lhe deu um leve chute no calcanhar. Ele entendeu que era melhor não discutir com Mariana.  
Passou o resto do jantar em silêncio. Uma amiga do Percy... Será que não havia ninguém melhor para ele se apaixonar? Mas a mão dela segurava o garfo de um jeito tão bonitinho...  
Ué! Fred nunca pensara isso com relação à ninguém! Nem mesmo Angelina, que fora a namorada de quem mais gostara até agora. Era mesmo muito estranho.  
Alícia foi a última a terminar de comer e eles a esperaram antes de subir de volta à torre da Grifinória. Fred, Jorge e Lino sentaram-se juntos em um sofá para revisar uma lista de logros que tinham de entregar, enquanto Angelina, Katie e Alícia conversavam e Mariana lia um livro.  
Foi ficando tarde quando os meninos se deram conta de que quase todos os alunos já tinham ido se deitar e, exceto por eles mesmos, Mariana era a única acordada.  
Jorge e Lino se entreolharam, depois olharam para Fred.  
- Eu vou me deitar – anunciou Lino forçando um bocejo.  
- Também – disse Fred se levantando – Eu ainda não achei o endereço dessa tal Joane Russell, acho que Lino anotou nesse pergaminho – e apontou para um dos muitos pergaminhos espalhados pelo tapete – Você procura?  
Fred fez que sim com a cabeça e observou os amigos sumirem pela escada caracol. Então abaixou-se e pegou o pergaminho que Jorge lhe mostrara, colocando-o em frente ao rosto.  
Era agora ou nunca. Teria de se declarar para Mariana, não teria outra oportunidade. Mas tinha certeza de que ela não o aceitaria, não depois de ele ter falado mal de dois amigos que ela prezava tanto.  
Achou o endereço da tal Joane. Era de Durmstrang e tinha feito um grande pedido de caramelos incha-língua.  
Ia se deitar, privar-se da vergonha de ser rejeitado pela garota... _"Mas você não largou Angelina para nada"_ disse a si mesmo mentalmente. Não, ele não havia chegado ali para desistir.  
- Mariana...  
A menina ergueu os olhos do livro, encarando-o curiosa.  
- Me desculpe. Eu não quis ofende-la nem nada do gênero quando falei do Percy. Devia aprender a me controlar.  
Mariana fez que sim com a cabeça. Fred não sabia se ela estava dizendo que o desculpava ou que concordava que ele devia se controlar.  
- A Angelina te contou que eu terminei com ela?  
- Contou. E eu achei muito nobre da sua parte, se quer saber.  
Agora quem estava curioso era Fred. Ela achava _nobre_? Com certeza Angelina não lhe dissera a verdade.  
- Você sabe, - ela continuou a falar, diante o olhar intrigado de Fred –dizer que precisa se dedicar mais aos estudos.  
Fred sentiu uma martelada contra seu crânio. Como Mariana pôde acreditar que ele largaria sua namorada para _se dedicar mais aos estudos_? Puxa vida, Angelina poderia ter inventado uma desculpa melhor...  
Mas não fazia mal, Mariana havia gostado dessa.  
- Er, hum... Mas na verdade eu estaria disposto a namorar uma pessoa... Porque eu estou apaixonado por ela.  
- É? – embora parecesse desinteressada, Fred pôde notar que Mariana fechara seu livro.  
- É. Posso te dizer quem é essa pessoa?  
- Claro que pode!  
- É você.  
Ela estava boquiaberta, parecia não saber o que fazer.  
- Então, o que me diz? Namora comigo, Mari?  
- Eu... Desculpe, Fred, mas acho que você não faz meu tipo. Isso é, a gente nem se conhece! Quem sabe mais para frente? – acrescentou rapidamente, vendo a expressão desiludida no rosto do menino.  
- Ah... eu entendo. Vou me deitar então.  
Mariana não disse nada, embora parecesse quase tão chateada quanto ele. Fred subiu lentamente a escada caracol até o dormitório. Chegando lá, vestiu seu pijama e olhou para Lino que, ao contrário do habitual, estava deitado de lado e não roncava.  
- Lino, eu sei que você está acordado – murmurou, sentando-se na própria cama.  
Lino abriu um olho da cada vez e se sentou também.  
- E aí, como foi? – pergunto animado.  
- Uma droga – respondeu Fred olhando para o chão – Eu não faço o tipo dela.  
- Ah, cara, sinto muito... – e parecia sentir mesmo – Esquece ela, Fred, não te merece!  
- Okay, vou tentar. Boa noite.  
- Boa noite.  
Eles deitaram-se cada um em sua cama e Fred fechou as cortinas ao redor da sua. Sabia que não ia esquecer Mariana tão cedo.  
As palavras dela ainda martelavam na sua cabeça. Lembrou-se que seu primeiro beijo havia sido no segundo ano de Hogwarts, e que desde então nunca fora rejeitado por uma garota. Mas, infelizmente, para tudo há uma primeira vez.  
Mais uma vez se perguntou, por que a Mariana? Seria muito mais fácil com qualquer outra garota. Mas não, tinha que ser aquela. Ele sempre falara mal de monitoras, de gente que estudava demais e dos amigos do Percy. Parecia estar tendo que correr atrás de tudo o que ele sempre rejeitara na vida.  
Lino já roncava alto quando Fred finalmente adormeceu.


	7. Tronquilhos e Poções

Capítulo Sete: Tronquilhos e Poções

Lino, Jorge, Katie e Alícia já haviam acordado quando Fred chegou ao Salão Principal na manhã seguinte.  
- Então, Fred, encontrou o endereço daquela menina? – perguntou Lino colocando uma torrada no prato do amigo.  
Fred nem ao menos prestou atenção no que o amigo dissera. Estava observando a mesa da Corvinal, onde Mariana estava sentada com Penelope e com a menina de cabelos negros que ele vira no Três Vassouras.  
- Puxa vida, ela não quer nem se sentar mais com a gente?  
Jorge e Lino se entreolharam.  
- Não é nada disso, cara – disse Jorge parecendo tranqüilo – Ela costuma ir comer com a Penelope às vezes.  
Fred não respondeu. Pelo jeito Lino contara a Jorge o que ele dissera na noite anterior. Mas ele não queria falar disso com Jorge. Na verdade não queria falar de nada com ninguém.  
Passou a o resto da refeição em silêncio, abrindo a boca apenas para comer e dar bom-dia para Angelina quando esta sentou à sua frente.  
Teve uma manhã monótona: um tempo de Feitiços e dois de Herbologia.  
No intervalo entre as aulas, Jorge e Lino foram catar tronquilhos à orla da floresta para soltar na aula do Snape. Fred não quis acompanha-los. Sentou-se sozinho na escadaria de mármore comendo Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores quando ouviu uma voz conhecida ao seu lado, que o fez engasgar com um feijãozinho de chocolate.  
- Por que está sozinho, Fred?  
Era Mariana, que acabara de se sentar ao seu lado.  
- Eu, er... Jorge e Lino foram lá fora e eu não quis ir.  
- Eu te procurei a manhã inteira, onde esteve?  
Fred engoliu seco. Ela o procurara? Então não estava nervosa com ele. Isso reacendia uma chama de esperança no peito dele.  
- Feitiços e Herbologia.  
- Ah, é mesmo, eu te vi entrando na estufa, mas não pude ir atrás – lembrou-se Mariana apontando para a barra das vestes, que estava queimada – Explosivins!  
- Então, por que queria falar comigo? – perguntou Fred oferecendo-lhe feijõezinhos.  
Mariana não respondeu por um momento. Levou um feijãozinho à boca enquanto tirava uma mecha de cabelo do rosto e fez uma careta.  
- Eca... Catarro! – disse rindo – Bem, eu queria te perguntar se está chateado comigo. Você sabe, pelo que eu disse ontem. Você nem falou comigo no café da manhã!  
- Não, claro que não estou chateado... – mentiu, tentando ser educado - Isso acontece! E me desculpe se não falei com você.  
Os dois olharam em direções diferentes. Fred (talvez pela primeira vez na vida) se sentia envergonhado. Não se imaginava falando daquela conversa com Mariana. Será que acontecera como entre ele e Angelina? Será que Mariana gostava dele, mas preferia o tal do Patrick?  
- Você ainda gosta dele? – _"burro, não devia ter perguntado!"_.  
- Patrick? Não, não gosto. Eu estava sendo idiota, ele não gosta de mim!  
- Isso significa que eu ainda tenho chances?  
- Hum... Talvez!  
A sineta tocou. Fred foi para as masmorras e Mariana para as estufas.  
- Ela não resistiu, hein, Fred? – perguntou Jorge, que estava à porta da sala de poções com Lino, Angelina e Alícia.  
- Quem não resistiu?  
- Ah, não se faça de burro! – disse Lino se aproximando de Fred e dando uns tapinhas nas suas costas – Pensa que nós não vimos você e a Mari conversando no saguão?  
- Nós só estávamos conversando! – protestou Fred.  
Angelina notou que Fred estava se irritando com os dois e mudou de assunto.  
- Lino, o que é isso na sua mão?  
- O que, isso? – perguntou Lino levantando a mão que não estava nas costas de Fred – Tronquilhos.  
- Eu sei que são tronquilhos, babaca. Quero saber o que você vai fazer com eles aqui embaixo.  
- Você vai ver, Angel. Vai ver – respondeu rindo.  
A garota demonstrou certa desconfiança e entrou na sala que Snape havia acabado de abrir. O quadro negro já continha instruções para o preparo da poção do dia quando eles se sentaram, mas os meninos não tinham a mínima vontade de faze-la.  
- Faça uns três tronquilhos flutuarem até a poção do Montague – murmurou Jorge para Lino, com a mão direita empunhando a varinha embaixo da mesa e a esquerda segurando uma porção de tronquilhos que se debatiam em seu bolso - Eu mando o resto para a mesa do Snape.  
Fred olhou para a mesa onde Montague estava sentado. O seu narigão estava perto demais do caldeirão, o que causou um acidente...  
A intenção de Lino era apenas jogar os tronquilhos dentro da poção de Montague, mas os bichinhos estavam desesperados por estarem flutuando precariamente através da sala e quando passaram por Montague agarraram-se no rosto do menino. Este, começou a gritar, com os olhos fechados de medo, apalpando a mesa em busca da própria varinha.  
- Professor! Um besouro grudou na minha cara!  
- Não é um besouro, Montague, são tronquilhos – disse Snape dirigindo-se até o aluno e tentando tirar os bichinhos dele, já que estes tinham fincado suas pequenas garras nas bochechas dele.  
Fred não pôde deixar de rir, a cena era cômica. E como o resto da sala estava distraído com aquilo, ninguém viu os oito tronquilhos que Jorge fez levitar até a escrivaninha do professor.  
Logo Snape tirou os bichos do rosto de Montague, que estava com leves arranhões espalhados pela face, o que já foi suficiente para que o professor o deixasse ir à ala hospitalar.  
Ele voltou à sua escrivaninha, onde a maioria dos tronquilhos rasgavam pergaminhos e jogavam seus pedaços no chão, embora dois deles pudessem ser vistos quebrando penas no estojo de Snape que, para a surpresa dos meninos, não demonstrou a menor alteração. Apenas petrificou os tronquilhos e jogou-os na lixeira, enquanto restaurava seus pertences.  
Isso tudo havia ocupado toda a aula, de modo que quando a sineta tocou Lino e os gêmeos não haviam sequer começado a preparar suas poções.  
- Weasley, Weasley e Jordan! – chamou Snape quando eles alcançaram a porta da sala.  
- Que é? – perguntou Fred virando-se.  
- Acabam de perder sessenta pontos para a Grifinória e deverão comparecer à minha sala amanhã às oito e meia para cumprir suas detenções.  
- Por quê? – perguntou indignada Angelina, que havia parado junto a eles.  
- Por indisciplina e porte de material desnecessário e prejudicial à minha aula.  
- Que material? – agora quem perguntava era Alícia.  
Snape mostrou à menina seu velho e conhecido sorriso de desdém.  
- Tronquilhos, Srta.Spinnet. Que não devem ser retirados da floresta.  
- Mas não foram eles, você não tem a menor prova! – Angelina alterara a voz, o que foi um grave erro.  
- Menos vinte pontos para a Grifinória pela impertinência das duas. E é melhor saírem da minha sala antes que ganhem detenções também.  
Eles saíram da sala, os meninos nem um pouco preocupados com a detenção, mas Angelina e Alícia muito nervosas.  
- Viu o que vocês conseguem por se meter com o Snape? – repreendeu Alícia.  
- Vai começar a defender ele, é? – perguntou Fred.  
- Não, só acho que vocês podiam ter evitado isso se comportando melhor.  
- Ah, cale a boca, você também perdeu pontos!  
- Por sua causa!  
Eles encontraram com Katie em um corredor do segundo andar. Ela era um ano mais nova e acabara de sair da aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Não se deu o trabalho de perguntar o que estava acontecendo – desde que haviam terminado o namoro Jorge e Alícia procuravam motivos para se xingar o tempo todo.  
Alcançaram o terceiro andar quando Angelina, parecendo realmente muito ofendida, finalmente disse alguma coisa.  
- Como ele pôde? Não tinha o direito de tirar pontos de vocês, não fizeram nada! Isto é... Fizeram, mas ele não tinha provas! E você nem ao menos estava envolvido e levou detenção também, Fred!  
- E quem se importa? – disse Fred tranqüilo, sorrindo para Mariana quando essa passava ao seu lado no corredor.  
- Não esquenta a cabeça, Angel – disse Lino quando eles chegaram à porta da sala de Transfiguração – Você sabe que mesmo se nos comportássemos como santos o Snape ia dar um jeito de nos tirar pontos!  
Angelina sorriu para ele e entrou na sala.


	8. Detenção nas Masmorras

Capítulo Oito: Detenção nas Masmorras

Fred, Jorge e Lino chegaram à sala comunal às onze e meia da noite depois da detenção na terça-feira. Angelina e Katie ainda estavam acordadas e conversavam diante da lareira.  
- E aí, como foi? – perguntou Katie ao avista-los.  
Lino sentou-se ao seu lado e beijou-a.  
- Não tão terrível – respondeu acariciando os cabelos da garota – O que você acha, Fred?  
- Diria que o Snape está ficando sem criatividade!  
- Por que? O que vocês tiveram que fazer? – perguntou Angelina.  
- Limpar a sala sem usar magia, depois de uma pequena bagunça feita pelos primeiranistas. E eu acho que aqueles baixinhos conseguem fazer mais sujeira do que a gente! - respondeu Jorge – Duvido que tenham saído sem detenção.  
- Mas eu acho que ele não estava planejando isso – comentou Fred sentando-se ao lado do irmão – Afinal, ele não poderia saber que a turma do primeiro ano ia detonar a sala de aula não é mesmo?  
Angelina fez que sim com a cabeça e olhou para Mariana. Até então ela estivera sentada a um outro canto na sala conversando com uma amiga, que agora fora se deitar.  
- Chegaram agora, meninos? – perguntou se jogando em uma poltrona ao lado de Katie – Onde estavam?  
Lino lançou um olhar de relance para Fred e respondeu:  
- Os gêmeos estavam treinando no campo de quadribol. Fui assistir.  
- Lino, acho que a Mariana quer saber a verdade.  
Mariana olhou curiosa para Fred enquanto Lino corava violentamente.  
- Na verdade estávamos na sala de Poções cumprindo uma detenção – explicou Fred.  
- Ah... Entendi.  
Eles conversaram mais um pouco. Lino, que não dissera quase nada, logo foi se deitar, seguido de Fred.  
- Qual é a sua, cara? – perguntou Lino quando eles chegaram no dormitório – Está querendo me fazer de mentiroso?  
- Mas você estava mentindo, nós não fomos treinar quadribol!  
- Eu achei que você não ia querer dizer pra Mariana que levou detenção do Snape!  
Fred foi até sua cama e sentou. Como ia explicar aquilo para Lino? Na verdade nem ele havia parado para pensar por que dissera a verdade para ela.  
- Não sei porque fiz isso, Lino, desculpa. Eu só sei que quero conquistar a Mariana pelo que eu sou. Não vou mudar meu jeito para ela e acabar como Jorge e Alícia.  
- Entendi.  
Os dois não disseram mais nada e foram se deitar.  
Alícia, Katie e Mariana também tinham ido se deitar. Não tinham sono, fizeram isso pela sua amiga Angelina, que agora conversava com Jorge na sala comunal.  
- ...aí eu olhei para a cara do Snape e disse: "pelo menos eu não tenho o nariz maior do que uma vassoura". Ele ouviu e eu acabei tomando uma detenção, mas foi legal.  
- Tudo isso no seu _primeiro ano_? – perguntou Angelina desconfiada.  
- Lógico. Mas isso é pouco, comparado ao que eu fiz no segundo ano – ele parou e olhou no relógio – Disposta a ouvir?  
- Eu estou, mas... Jorge, antes eu posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?  
- Já perguntou.  
- Não, outra coisa!  
- Okay.  
- É que eu... Eu gosto de você. Quer namorar comigo?  
Jorge ergueu os olhos estupefato. Não acreditava em seus ouvidos. _"Será que a Angelina pirou?"_.  
- Escuta, Angelina, eu agradeço a sua consideração e tudo mais, mas... Ah, não faça essa cara! Não está óbvio para você o que está fazendo?  
- Pedindo você em namoro?  
- E você tem certeza de que gosta de mim?  
Angelina não respondeu. No fundo ela sabia o que ele ia dizer, mas era mesmo assim era duro de ouvir.  
- Encare os fatos, Angelina, você gosta do Fred!  
- Gosto, mas...  
- ...mas talvez se contentasse comigo?  
- Não é nada disso Jorge, eu... Eu estou confusa! Me desculpe.  
Ele sorriu. Angelina sentiu um nó na garganta: era um sorriso idêntico ao que ela queria para ela.  
- Eu te entendo, isso acontece. Agora vamos dormir que já está tarde.  
Os dois foram para seus dormitórios. Jorge começava a subir a escada caracol quando Angelina o chamou de volta.  
- Jorge... Por favor, não conte isso para o Fred, está bem?  
- Okay, pode confiar.  
Angelina chegou ao seu dormitório e se atirou na cama sem tirar o uniforme. Ela sabia que amava Fred. Não pensara direito no que ia fazer. Tentou namorar Jorge na tentativa de enganar a si mesma pensando ter Fred.  
_"Como pude ser tão burra? É do Fred que eu gosto de verdade. Mas não vou atrás dele de novo. Ele vai ser feliz com a Mariana e eu vou voltar a vê-lo só como um amigo. É, é isso que vou fazer!"_


	9. Atitudes Imprevistas

Capítulo Nove: Atitudes Imprevistas

A primeira coisa que Angelina fez quando acordou na quarta-feira foi trocar de uniforme, já que dormira com um e este estava todo amarrotado.  
Ela olhou para o dormitório, que estava deserto, deixou escapar um longo bocejo e olhou no relógio de pulso que acabara de colocar - eram sete e vinte.  
- Droga – murmurou para a cama de Alícia, ao lado da sua, como se essa fosse a culpada – Perdi a primeira aula!  
Angelina foi de mau-humor à sala comunal da Grifinória e se deitou em um sofá, contemplando pela janela o céu nebuloso lá fora que anunciava chuva. Não queria tomar café da manhã, não queria tentar entrar despercebida na aula de Feitiços e acima de tudo não queria sair do sofá.  
Sabia o que, ou melhor, _quem_ lhe causava todo esse desânimo: Fred. Não conseguia parar de pensar nele um minuto sequer e não se perdoava por ter perdido ele. E pensar que fora ela quem o apresentara à Mariana.  
A lágrima que rolou em seu rosto ao pensar isso foi seguida de muitas outras.  
Sentia-se sozinha, pois achava que ninguém no mundo poderia entender o que ela sentia.  
Queria esquecer Fred, mas simplesmente não conseguia faze-lo. Talvez não fosse falta de capacidade, mas sim de vontade: ele já fazia parte dela, não se imaginava sem ele.  
Por outro lado, não conseguia ter nenhum sentimento ruim com relação a ele por abandona-la e muito menos com relação à Mariana por rouba-lo dela. Pelo contrário, achava que no fundo eles combinavam muito. Queria ver Fred feliz, por mais que isso a fizesse sofrer.  
O buraco do retrato se abriu, o que a fez sentar-se depressa no sofá, e um aluno do sexto ano, ruivo e com muitas sardas entrou comendo com bolinho.  
- J-J-Jorge?  
- Não, Fred – disse o menino parecendo curioso e sentando-se ao seu lado – O que está fazendo aqui?  
- Perdi a hora. E você?  
- Não estava com a mínima vontade de assistir aula.  
Angelina fitou-o por um momento, em que Fred enfiou o resto do bolinho na boca.  
- Você... Estava chorando? – ele perguntou, parecendo preocupado.  
- Eu? Não, só que... Acho que entrou um cisco no meu olho - e ela tentou enxugar as lágrimas rapidamente na manga das vestes.  
Fred deixou escapar uma risada rouca.  
- Que desculpa esfarrapada! Me fala, por que estava chorando?  
- Por nada. Bobagem!  
- Me conta, vai! Eu não sou digno de confiança?  
- Claro que é, mas... Esquece, está bem? Era bobagem, sério!  
Ela sentiu aqueles olhos castanhos olharem bem no fundo de seus olhos negros e o ar simplesmente fugiu de seus pulmões.  
- Estava chorando por minha causa?  
Angelina não teve capacidade de responder. Não queria mentir para Fred, mas dizer a verdade parecia ainda mais doloroso.  
- Me desculpe, Angelina... Eu não queria te machucar. Juro!  
A voz dele estava estranhamente rouca. Ela mal notara isso e já sentia os lábios dele encostando nos dela. Por um momento Angelina se entregou completamente ao beijo, mas então seu cérebro voltou à realidade com um choque horrível e ela o afastou, tremendo e com o coração disparado.  
- Por que você faz isso comigo, Fred?  
- Eu só queria que você entendesse que eu estou sofrendo assim como você com tudo isso. Não quero que você continue triste, iludida.  
- E você acha que vou ficar menos iludida se você me beijar? – perguntou exasperada.  
Fred coçou a cabeça confuso. Ela não sabia se deveria sentir ódio ou carinho por ele.  
- Desculpe. Achei que você ia se sentir melhor...  
- Mas não me sinto.  
- Eu percebi, então _me desculpe_ por favor! Esqueça o que eu fiz, está bem? – embora parecesse perfeitamente tranqüilo, havia um quê de desespero na voz de Fred – Agora eu... só quero... ser seu amigo... como antes!  
Angelina baixou os olhos e sorriu por dentro, embora mantivesse os lábios crispados. Não conseguia ficar brava com Fred, ele estava confuso com seus sentimentos. E ela também estava.  
Olhou no relógio com a esperança de que já fosse hora da aula e os dois pudessem sair dali (talvez os corredores de Hogwarts distraíssem um pouco eles). Mas eram sete e quarenta, ainda tinham cinco minutos.  
- Está com pressa? – Fred perguntou em tom quase inaudível. Provavelmente percebera a expressão frustrada no rosto de Angelina ao ver as horas.  
- Não, não estou – respondeu ela desconcertada – Me desculpe se eu fui rude com você, okay?  
- Feito.  
Os dois contemplaram por um breve momento a mesa à sua frente.  
- Está tendo sucesso com a Mari? – Angelina não se conteve.  
- Decididamente não – lamentou-se Fred – Ela acha que eu sou um rebelde qualquer curtindo a vida.  
- Não, não acha! A Mariana nunca pensaria isso de você!  
- E qual é a imagem que você acha que eu passo às pessoas?  
- As pessoas gostam de você, Fred! Olhe à sua volta, garotinhas do primeiro e segundo ano suspiram quando você passa, garotos mais velhos querem comprar os logros que você faz e a Mari...  
- ... e a Mari não é do tipo que suspira quando um garoto legal passa e nem do tipo que compra logros fabricados por um menor de idade.  
Angelina não descobriu como responder. Além do mais, a sineta havia tocado e eles deveriam ir para a aula.  
Eles conversaram vagamente no caminho para a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, ela ainda pensando seriamente nas verdades que Fred dissera sobre o jeito de pensar de Mariana. Lamentou profundamente que não pudesse mudar as opiniões pessoais de outros alunos.  
  
- Por que será que eu tinha certeza de que você estaria aqui?  
Jorge soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e levou a mão ao peito, fechando os olhos e respirando com dificuldade.  
- Não me assuste assim, Alícia!  
Ela acabara de abrir uma passagem secreta atrás de uma estátua no quinto andar, onde ele estivera escondido (motivo pelo qual não comparecera ao jantar).  
- Posso entrar aí?  
- Não tem muito espaço.  
- Se eu ficar aqui fora e deixar a porta aberta o Filch não vai demorar muito a te descobrir – ameaçou Alícia apoiando o braço na parede do corredor.  
Ele pensou em dizer a ela que fechasse a porta e fosse embora, mas acabou por deixa-la entrar no esconderijo, onde os dois ficaram muito expremidos.  
Alícia fechou a porta secreta e a única iluminação ali passou a vir da varinha acesa na mão de Jorge, que perguntou a ela confuso:  
- Você estava me procurando?  
- Lógico que estava! Você não aparece para jantar e nem Fred nem Lino sabem onde você está: conclui que coisa boa isso não poderia ser. Por que você está aqui?  
- Queria ficar sozinho para pensar um pouco.  
Alícia sentiu que estava atrapalhando o garoto, mas em seguida chegou à conclusão de que ele poderia muito bem ter ido à sala comunal, à essa hora vazia. Lá ambos estariam mais confortáveis e ela poderia mais facilmente pensar em uma desculpa para ir embora para o seu quarto naquele exato momento.  
- Como me encontrou?  
- Foi aqui que nós nos beijamos pela primeira vez – lembrou Alícia agradecida que a iluminação precária não mostrasse seu rosto vermelho – Ou será que já se esqueceu que nós éramos namorados?  
- Lógico que não – respondeu ele também corando e ainda com o coração disparado – Você foi a melhor namorada que já tive.  
Em outro lugar e em outra hora Jorge não haveria lhe contado isso, mas seus rostos estavam muito próximos e ele estava desesperado, não lhe custaria nada arriscar.  
- E quantas namoradas você já teve?  
Pela primeira vez Alícia falava das ex-namoradas de Jorge sem ficar roxa de ciúmes.  
- Contando com você, quatro.  
- E se nós voltássemos a namorar? Eu voltaria a ser a quarta ou seria a sua quinta namorada?  
- Você está sugerindo alguma coisa, Alícia?  
Alícia fechou os olhos, aproximou ainda mais o rosto de Jorge e o beijou, como na semana anterior pensara que nunca mais iria fazer.  
N/A: Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo – resenhem por favor! A primeira parte dele é dedicada à minha amiga Kássia, que tem me dado umas dicas bacanas (obrigada, Ka!). Já a segunda parte é para mim mesma (não iria agüentar deixar o Jorge sozinho!).  



	10. Fiuuns Sob a Chuva

Capítulo Dez: Fiuuns sob a Chuva

Já era sexta-feira, a semana passara muito depressa. Como sempre, Mariana foi a primeira do seu dormitório a acordar. Ela se espreguiçou demoradamente e se vestiu.  
Ao descer a escada caracol, a primeira coisa que pôde ver foi um pergaminho roxo pregado no quadro de avisos. Aproximou-se para ler os seguintes dizeres:

"E aí, galerinha mais ou menos!  
Vocês não sabem da última: eu vi a Marcela Westenra beijando o Longhi atrás de uma estufa ontem. Os dois pediram para mim prometer que não ia contar à ninguém – mas eu não prometi (fofoqueiro é a mãe!).  
ass: Forge Weasley! =D  
Ah, só mais uma coisinha: EU TE AMO, ALÍCIA!!!"

Mariana sorriu para o bilhete e passou pelo buraco do retrato, indo em direção ao Salão Principal. Não havia muita gente lá, mas ela pôde ver sua amiga Penelope acenando para ela da mesa da Corvinal.  
- Bom dia, Penny! – cumprimentou sentando-se ao lado da amiga.  
- Bom dia. Será que o correio vai demorar muito? Estou esperando uma carta do Percy.  
- Quando foi que você escreveu para ele?  
- Ontem de manhã.  
- E acha que ele já respondeu?  
- Não, provavelmente não. Anda muito ocupado. Mas não custa esperar, não é? – perguntou Penelope olhando para o céu cinzento através das janelas.  
Mariana ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela servindo-se de panquecas.  
- Você anda desanimada, Mari, o que aconteceu?  
- Não estou triste! – exclamou Mariana o mais depressa possível, deixando cair a panqueca que ia colocar no prato de Penny.  
- Eu não disse que você está triste, disse que está desanimada! Mas se a carapuça serviu... Fred anda te perseguindo, não é?  
Penelope sorria para Mariana, mas esta não achava graça alguma no que a amiga estava dizendo.  
- Já falei que ele não me incomoda Penelope! Eu até gosto dele, mas...  
- Se você gosta dele por que vocês não namoram? Poderíamos ser parentes!  
- Eu gosto dele como _amigo_, Penny! Já disse que não vou namorar ele.  
- Eu só dei uma sugestão.  
As duas comeram suas panquecas, Penelope ainda olhando esperançosa para o céu. Mariana já ia puxar uma segunda panqueca para o prato quando avistou os gêmeos Weasley se sentando à mesa da Grifinória. Pensou em ir se sentar com eles.  
- Vou para a mesa da Grifinória.  
- Até mais, então.  
- Venha comigo! – se Penelope a acompanhasse Jorge não teria como deixa-la sozinha com Fred como fizera no almoço da véspera deixando ambos os dois constrangidos.  
Elas abandonaram os pratos sobre a mesa da Corvinal e foram se sentar nas cadeiras em frente aos gêmeos.  
- Bom dia, meninos! – cumprimentou Penelope sorridente.  
- Olá, Penelope. Ainda está tendo problemas com relação às nossas mercadorias?  
- Não, já pararam com as brincadeiras, graças à Deus. Agora eu posso saber quem estava fazendo isso?  
- Não – responderam os dois juntos sorrindo.  
- Ah, por favor! Não vou dar detenções a ninguém.  
Fred deu um espirro forçado com um som que lembrava claramente a palavra "mentira" enquanto Jorge respondia:  
- A curiosidade matou o trasgo, Penny querida!  
- E por falar em trasgo – disse Fred apontando para cima – aquela coruja não é do Percy?  
O correio matutino havia chegado, ao mesmo tempo em que Katie e Alícia se uniam a eles. Penelope lançou um olhar ofendido a Fred antes de estender o braço para deixar Hermes pousar nele.  
Enquanto ela abria e lia a carta do namorado, Fred começava uma conversa com Mariana.  
- Estudando muito para os N.I.E.M.s, Mari?  
- O tempo todo – respondeu Mariana – Se você soubesse quantos trabalhos eu tenho que fazer...  
- Imagino. Eu já vi como as pessoas ficam nervosas só de prestar N.O.M.s.  
- Por quê? _Você_ não ficou nervoso?  
- Um pouco. Mas nada que alterasse meu humor como aconteceu com o pessoal da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa.  
Mariana engoliu mais algumas panquecas e seguiu com Penelope para os jardins.  
- Te falei que o Percy foi promovido?  
- Muitas vezes.  
Já sabendo que Penelope ia falar do namorado por no mínimo quinze minutos inteiros, Mariana tentou dispersar sua atenção, mas não havia nada ali que a ajudasse a fazer isso.  
- Ele agora é assistente pessoal do Sr.Crouch. Está muito feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo atarefado. Crouch está doente e ele está tendo de informa-lo sobre tudo o que acontece dentro do departamento. Hoje ele demitiu uma bruxa, sabe – comentou olhando para o gramado e sorrindo, como se o feito do garoto fosse realmente muito carinhoso – Ah, o Percy não tem jeito mesmo...  
Elas chegaram à porta da estufa de nº 3 e encontraram-se com Rebecca e Patrick.  
- E aí, Penelope, o Percy te escreveu afinal? – perguntou Patrick.  
E Penelope repetiu tudo que Mariana acabara de ouvir sobre o emprego de Percy.  
Mariana olhou para Rebecca e fez uma careta apontando para Penelope quando esta não estava olhando. Rebecca abafou um risinho. As duas também eram muito amigas de Percy, mas não trocavam tantas cartas nem falavam tanto dele quanto Penelope, que já estava começando a lhes encher a paciência.  
Entrando na estufa, eles entregaram seus trabalhos para a profª Sprout – Rebecca se queixando que o seu era três vezes menor do que o de Mariana e devia ter duas vezes mais erros do que o de Penelope.  
Depois de Herbologia eles tiveram aula de Feitiços. Quando esta acabou, Mariana foi sozinha para sua aula de Aritmancia.  
Com toda a matéria terminada, a profª Vector passou exercícios de revisão para a sala. Mariana olhou pela janela e notou que começava a chover. Ficou imaginando qual seria a azarada turma que ela via nos jardins em frente à cabana de Hagrid, estudando Fiuuns sob a chuva.  
Percebeu quem eram ao ver dois garotos ruivos lutando para que seu Fiuum não saísse da gaiola.  
Esquecendo-se completamente dos exercícios, Mariana pôs-se a observar os meninos. Lino pegara a ave na mão para deixar Angelina desenha-la, enquanto Jorge e Alícia conversavam e Fred anotava algo em um pergaminho.  
Não demorou muito para que a ave se irritasse tentando bicar a todos. Lino segurou-a firmemente e correu pelos gramados ameaçando joga-la sobre Alícia, que Mariana supôs estar gritando para que Jorge a ajudasse. Este se levantou devagar, foi atrás de Lino e ficou lutando para tirar o Fiuum de sua mão.  
Angelina estava sentada no gramado rindo, ao contrário de Fred, que sequer olhava para os amigos. Contemplava o chão sério.  
Já haviam se passado cerca de vinte minutos quando Hagrid percebeu que os Fiuuns não gostavam de chuva e levou todos os alunos para dentro de sua cabana.  
Mariana ficou imaginando por que Fred não estava se divertindo como seus amigos. Pensou que talvez ele estivesse mais feliz se ela não o conhecesse e ele ainda namorasse Angelina ou então se ela mesma tivesse aceitado namorar com ele.  
_"Não, Mariana, você não gosta do Fred!"_ pensou, olhando para o quadro negro e começando a copiar os exercícios.  
Mas ela não conseguia mentir para si mesma. Fred era muito gentil com ela, também bonito, engraçado e compreensivo. Se ao menos ele estudasse um pouco mais e fizesse menos bagunça... Ninguém iria entender seus motivos, mas Mariana queria para ela alguém com quem se identificasse.  
Ela lembrou-se de como ele fora sincero com ela na noite em que cumprira detenção. Mariana obviamente não acreditara no que Lino dissera, uma vez que não havia campeonato de quadribol naquele ano e o campo estava sendo preparado para a terceira tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo. Se Fred não houvesse lhe dito a verdade ela ia pensar que fora ele quem pedira ao amigo para mentir.  
Mas por que ele fizera isso? Por que ele queria que ela soubesse que cumprira uma detenção se ela não gostava disso e ele queria conquista-la?  
Honestidade, pensou Mariana. Pura honestidade. Quem se importava se Fred fabricava logros com o irmão ou se tirava notas baixas e desrespeitava pelo menos uma regra da escola por dia? Ele era, na sua opinião, um garoto honesto, bonito, divertido, gentil e compreensivo.  
_"Está decidido"_ ela pensou quando a sineta tocou fazendo-a se dar conta de que não acabara de copiar os exercícios do quadro _"Tenho que deixar de ser orgulhosa e assumir meus sentimentos por Fred de uma vez por todas!"_.


	11. Livros e Pergaminhos

Capítulo Onze: Livros e Pergaminhos

A noite chegou e Mariana, que pedira os enunciados dos exercícios de Aritmancia emprestados a uma colega, sentara-se em frente à lareira na sala comunal para responde-los.  
À sua volta estavam Fred, Jorge, Lino, Alícia e Katie. Angelina subira ao dormitório logo depois da janta.  
- Será que a Angel já está dormindo? – perguntou Lino se assustando com a própria idéia, uma vez que ainda eram oito da noite.  
- Acho que não – respondeu Katie – Deve estar acabando o dever.  
- E por que ela tem que acabar o dever lá em cima?  
Katie encolheu os ombros.  
Fred estava alheio à conversa, prestava atenção em Mariana, que enrolava o pergaminho com a tarefa de Aritmancia e pegava um outro, enrugando a testa. _"Livros e pergaminhos... Você só pensa neles? Quem mais ocupa seus pensamentos? O que eu não daria para que fosse eu..."_.  
Jorge olhou para o irmão, que estava parado fitando Mariana e soltou uma risadinha, comprimindo a sua vontade de sacudir a garota e perguntar por que ela sequer olhava para Fred.  
Mas Fred não queria continuar a se perguntar por que Mariana não gostava dele. Queria _faze-la_ gostar dele!  
_"Vamos à luta, Fred!"_ pensou o ruivo animando-se. Pensara naquela menina durante toda a tarde e se convencera de que precisava tê-la para ele. Mariana precisava enxerga-lo além da imagem que ele passava para todos.  
- Posso ver? – perguntou apontando para um pergaminho que ela observava, parecendo ao mesmo tempo preocupada e desanimada.  
- Pode.  
Ela esticou o pergaminho para ele, que leu.  
Puxa, agora dava para entender porque as pessoas se preocupavam tanto com os N.I.E.M.s! Mariana anotara uma lista com nada menos que _quatorze _nomes de poções das quais Snape mandara pesquisar os Ingredientes e o Modo de Preparo.  
- Para quando é isso?  
- Segunda-feira – Mariana fez uma careta – E eu nem comecei... Droga, devia ter feito antes, o relatório de História da Magia teria dado menos trabalho, agora... Ah! Não vou conseguir terminar tudo isso até segunda! Eu sou uma idiota mesmo.  
- Onde você vai encontrar essas receitas?  
- Na biblioteca, onde mais? O problema é que são poções diferentes umas das outras, devem estar em livros de seções variadas!  
- Quer que eu ajude?  
- Como?  
Fred se sentiu ligeiramente ofendido com a pergunta, mas respondeu em tom de quem informa as horas:  
- Eu poderia ir à biblioteca com você e te ajudar a procurar as poções.  
- Faria isso? Ah, Fred, obrigada! Vejamos... Amanhã depois do almoço na biblioteca está bom?  
- Por mim está!  
- Ah, Fred... Você é um anjo sabia?  
Mariana corou ligeiramente ao dizer isso, mas Fred não pôde conter um sorriso:  
- Sabe que você é a única pessoa capaz de dizer isso?  
  
- ...e por isso mesmo eu acho que você não deveria cortar o cabelo – era o almoço de sábado e Jorge estava dando sua opinião sobre a idéia que Alícia tivera.  
- Eu acho que ela ia ficar uma graça! – disse Angelina – Não tem muitas garotas por aqui com cabelo _chanel_.  
Jorge torceu o nariz e olhou para o próprio prato.  
- Já acabou de comer, Fred? – perguntou Mariana, que acabara de vir da mesa da Corvinal.  
- O Fred é ele – Jorge apontou para o lado.  
- Espere um pouco – Fred tomou de um gole só o resto do copo de suco de abóbora – Pronto. Podemos ir?  
Ele se levantou e já ia virando as costas quando Jorge perguntou aonde eles iam.  
- Na biblioteca. Fazer trabalho de poções – respondeu apressado se afastando.  
- Você acha que eles vão mesmo fazer trabalho de poções? – murmurou Lino desconfiado.  
- Tá brincando! O Fred? Nem que ele fosse pago para isso! Quero dizer... Talvez se ele fosse pago até o faria!  
Mariana e Fred foram até a biblioteca e se sentaram em uma mesa entre as prateleiras 36 e 37. Ele estava arrumando pergaminhos, penas e tinteiros sobre a mesa, quando Mariana desapareceu pelo corredor e voltou com uma pilha de livros.  
- Eu pedi para a Madame Pince separar estes para nós – informou despejando os livros sobre a mesa. Em seguida, pegou o primeiro da pilha e observou o índice – Acho que a poção do Morto-Vivo está em algum lugar no capítulo cinco. Pode dar uma olhada para mim, por favor?  
Fred assentiu com a cabeça.  
Eles passaram a tarde toda revirando livros e fazendo anotações. Às seis horas, já havia mais duas pilhas de livros sobre a mesa, Mariana já havia anotado sete receitas e Fred, quatro.  
- Nada aqui – anunciou Fred largando um livro de lado e bocejando.  
- Se você não quiser ficar aqui, Fred, eu posso terminar sozinha – disse Mariana preocupada, fechando seu livro também.  
- Não, não, eu fico aqui com você. Mas preciso achar um livro que tenha essa tal Poção Polissuco.  
- Ah, é a Polissuco que você está procurando? Já volto.  
Mais uma vez ela sumiu de vista, e em cerca de cinco minutos estava de volta, com um livro bastante fino se comparado aos outros em que eles haviam pesquisado.  
- Deixe-me ver... Aqui! Pode copiar para mim?  
Fred puxou o livro para si e observou figuras de pessoas se transformando. As figuras tinham legendas que indicavam o estado do indivíduo antes, durante e depois da transformação, quando já estavam com a aparência completamente mudada.  
Sob os ingredientes da poção, havia um aviso em letras maiúsculas:  
"ATENÇÃO: A POÇÃO POLISSUCO NUNCA DEVE SER USADA COM O PROPÓSITO DE TRANSFORMAR UMA PESSOA EM ANIMAL OU VICE-VERSA."  
Ao lado desse aviso, seguiam fotos de bruxos que tentaram se transformar em animais e não foram bem-sucedidos. Um deles, Rodolfo Cherem, ficou com uma tromba de elefante no lugar do nariz durante o resto da vida.  
- Se você fosse um animago – perguntou Fred erguendo os olhos da foto de Cherem – em quê você se transformaria?  
- Já pensei nisso antes. Gostaria de ser uma coruja – respondeu Mariana, também tirando os olhos de seu livro.  
- Coruja? Por quê?  
- Ah, pense bem: eu poderia voar, observar as pessoas sem que elas desconfiassem de mim e, se precisasse, pousaria no ombro de algum amigo e ele poderia dizer simplesmente que sou a coruja de estimação dele!  
Fred ergueu as sobrancelhas. Nunca pensaria em se transformar em uma coruja, mas, pensando bem, até que seria interessante.  
- E você? No que gostaria de se transformar?  
- Um leão – respondeu ele prontamente.  
Mariana deu uma risadinha.  
- Um _leão_, Fred? Por que um leão?  
- Oras, os leões estão no topo da cadeia alimentar, então nenhum outro animal iria se meter comigo. E além disso, os leões são ágeis e corajosos também – ele respondeu apontando para o brasão da Grifinória em seu uniforme.  
- Mas você se esqueceu de que os leões não podem andar livres por aí.  
- Como assim?  
- Se você se transformasse em um leão, não iria poder andar pelas ruas sem ser notado. Aliás, o máximo que você iria conseguir seria passear pelo coração de alguma floresta!  
- É mesmo... Mas ainda assim nenhum outro animal iria me atacar!  
- Ah, Fred, você não tem jeito mesmo! – riu Mariana.  
A essa altura, os dois já haviam fechado seus livros e se esquecido do trabalho.  
- Você poderia se transformar em um peixe!  
- Um _peixe_, Mariana! Um peixe também não pode andar por aí!  
- Eu sei, mas você poderia ficar embaixo d'água quanto tempo quisesse!  
Fred se espantou que à um minuto atrás tivesse pensado que Mariana tinha uma mente brilhante.  
- Para que raios eu ia querer ficar embaixo d'água?  
- Dependendo de que carreira você for seguir... Existem bruxos que pesquisam as propriedades mágicas de animais como grindylows!  
- Mas eu não vou pesquisar grindylows, pode ter certeza.  
- O que você quer fazer quando sair de Hogwarts?  
- Vou abrir a loja de logros com meu irmão, o que mais?  
- Ah, eu já estava me esquecendo, desculpe.  
- E você, o que vai fazer?  
- Vou ser curandeira.  
- Legal!  
Eles ficaram conversando na biblioteca até a hora do jantar, quando finalmente desistiram do trabalho, recolheram tudo e foram para o Salão Principal.


	12. Creme de Canário Colorido

Capítulo Doze: Creme de Canário Colorido

Mariana passou o domingo inteiro passando a limpo as onze poções que ela e Fred já tinham pesquisado na véspera. Ele perguntara se ela não ia pesquisar o resto, mas Mariana disse que era melhor entregar um trabalho incompleto do que completo e com quatro das poções escritas na letra de outro aluno.  
A segunda-feira chegou e Fred acordou desanimado. O motivo? O simples fato de ser segunda-feira!  
Quando ele chegou ao salão principal, os amigos já estavam tomando café da manhã.  
- Bom dia – cumprimentou Angelina quando ele se sentou ao seu lado.  
- 'dia.  
- Você vai junto? – perguntava Alícia a Jorge.  
- Não, acho melhor ver depois que estiver pronto.  
- Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Fred se servindo de duas panquecas de uma só vez.  
- Alícia decidiu que vai mesmo cortar o cabelo – praguejou Jorge.  
Alícia, diante do desgosto do namorado, segurou o rosto dele e aproximou do seu, perguntando?  
- Você vai deixar de gostar de mim por causa disso?  
- Nunquinha – respondeu Jorge sorrindo e beijando a namorada.  
Mas eles pararam de se beijar quando as centenas de corujas entraram pelas janelas para entregar as correspondências, como de costume.  
Uma coruja cinzenta parou em frente à Angelina e outra, marrom, na cabeça de Jorge.  
- Ei, saia daí! – mandou ele sacudindo a cabeça.  
A coruja piou ofendida, jogou um envelope sobre o prato dele e levantou vôo.  
- Bicho maluco – praguejou Jorge abrindo o envelope e lendo-o – Uau! Lembram daquela aluna da Durmstrang que fez uma encomenda de caramelos incha-língua?  
- Joane Russell? – perguntou Fred incerto.  
- É, ela mesma! Gostou dos caramelos e pediu mais: três pacotes de caramelos incha-língua e dois potes de creme de canário.  
- Nossa, ela deve ser um demônio, não?  
- Não me admira que Karkarof tenha essa cara de enfezado – comentou Alícia espiando a carta na mão de Jorge – Já pensou se cada aluno da Durmstrang comprasse tudo isso?  
- Fred e Jorge estariam milionários! – riu Katie – O que foi, Angelina?  
Angelina estava sorrindo com os olhos parados na carta que recebera e puxava as vestes de Katie.  
Ela mostrou o pergaminho a Katie, que o leu e soltou um gritinho.  
- Que foi? – perguntou Lino curioso.  
Katie teve que responder, pois Angelina estava demais entusiasmada para encontrar a própria voz.  
- É que... Já faz um tempo que Angelina vem se correspondendo com Olívio...  
- Wood?  
- Ele mesmo! Bom, acontece que ele… Ai, que lindo! Ele pediu ela em namoro!  
Lino abriu o senhor sorriso para Angelina.  
- E você vai aceitar?  
Ela assentiu com a cabeça.  
- Ah, que legal, parabéns!  
Logo todos estavam fazendo uma farra em volta de Angelina. Alícia e Katie abraçaram-na contentes e Lino bagunçou todo o seu cabelo.  
Fred sentiu um aperto no coração como se estivesse perdendo Angelina naquele momento. Não queria admitir, mas estava com uma pontinha de ciúmes. Porém, no momento seguinte, ele pensou bem e ficou feliz por Angelina encontrar alguém que gostasse dela e se juntou a seu irmão: cada um deles deu um beijo em uma das bochechas de Angelina, que estava completamente envergonhada.

Mais uma segunda-feira que prometia ser entediante: Flitwick, Sprout, Sprout de novo e Snape. Se não fosse pelas novidades de Angelina e a empolgação de Alícia, que iria ao cabelereiro no próximo final de semana em Hogsmeade, eles não teriam um assunto sequer para conversar.  
Estavam atravessando o saguão de entrada para subir à sala de Transfiguração quando viram cerca de cinqüenta rubis subirem na ampulheta que marcava os pontos da Grifinória.  
- Mas que droga! – reclamou Alícia ameaçando chutar a parede – A gente se esforça tanto para conseguir pontos e então chega um idiota qualquer e perde todos eles de uma só vez!  
- Calma, Alícia – disse Jorge abraçando-a – Ainda estamos na frente dos Sonsebobos!  
Nesse momento, Mariana se aproximou deles com seus amigos Penelope, Rebecca e Patrick. Patrick cantava uma música recém composta, que dizia _"Grifinórios são gatinhos! Gatinhos vira-latas!"_.  
Todos olharam para ele ofendidos, mas foi Mariana quem se explicou:  
- Não liguem para eles, pessoal! Ele sempre faz isso quando eu perco pontos, e eu acabei de perder cinqüenta!  
- Você, Mari? – espantou-se Angelina.  
- É... Mas não foi nada de mais, só um trabalho incompleto. Faz um tempo que Snape anda irritado por nunca achar motivos para tirar pontos meus.  
Fred ficou boquiaberto e desconcertado.  
- Foi aquele trabalho que nós fizemos juntos?  
Mariana fez que sim.  
- Desculpa, Mari, eu não queria que você perdesse pontos. Me ofereci para ajudar e acabei atrapalhando, não é?  
- Não, Fred, não faz mal. Mesmo! Quem liga para o Snape?  
Ele deu um sorriso enviezado, sem notar que seus amigos haviam deixado-o sozinho e subido para a aula.  
- Aliás, obrigada.  
- Por quê?!  
- Se não tivesse você para conversar, teria enlouquecido dentro daquela biblioteca!

Fred ficou parado digerindo o que acabara de ouvir e sentindo o coração bater mais forte do que nunca.  
Mariana e seus amigos foram para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Fred teve que correr para chegar a tempo à sala de Transfigurações.  
- E aí? – perguntou Lino animado quando ele sentou-se ao seu lado.  
- 'E aí' o quê?  
- O que a Mariana falou?  
Sentindo o rosto corar e sorrindo, Fred respondeu:  
- Disse que agradece por eu ter acompanhado ela na bibli...  
- Sr.Weasley! Sr.Jordan! – era a professora Minerva – Seus sinos não vão se transfigurar sozinhos!  
Os dois se calaram e fizeram o feitiço mandado pela professora, para tentar transformar sinos em talheres.  
Ao final da aula, somente uma aluna da Corvinal - Isabel Parker - conseguira uma faca, um garfo e uma colher, embora Alícia e Angelina tivessem obtido garfos perfeitos e o metal que constituía o sino de Fred tivesse se tornado uma lâmina afiada.  
Depois do almoço, Fred e Jorge foram para fora do castelo para não ter que assistir a aula de História da Magia. Eles pensaram em apanhar uma goles no campo de quadribol e treinar com ela nos jardins, mas desistiram quando Filch saiu para lavar a escada do lado de fora da escola.  
Eles foram para trás da cabana de Hagrid, que no momento estava tentando passear com um explosivin em torno do lago.  
- O que acontece se misturarmos casca de abóbora aos nossos cremes de canário? – sugeriu Jorge olhando para a plantação de Hagrid.  
- Não custa nada tentar!  
Jorge abaixou-se e tirou um canivete da mochila. Com ele, arrancou um pedaço da gigantesca abóbora.  
Enquanto isso, Fred pegou um pote de creme de canário e os dois entraram na floresta – sempre um bom lugar para experimentar logros novos.  
Fred observou Jorge picar o pedaço de abóbora e joga-lo no pote misturando o conteúdo com auxílio da varinha. O creme mudou de amarelo para bege e depois para laranja.  
Os gêmeos se olharam, ambos sugerindo ao outro que provasse o experimento.  
Após alguns minutos de relutância, Fred enfiou o dedo dentro do pote e em seguida o lambeu. Ele explodiu em penas instantaneamente.  
- Nenhuma mudança, não é mesmo?  
- Exceto o fato de que as suas penas são laranjas!  
Ele espantou-se e olhou para sua mão, que soltava penas para todos os lados.  
- Legal! – exclamou Jorge fechando o pote – Creme de canário colorido!  
- Podemos fazer mais alguns e avaliar seu desempenho no jantar. O que me diz?  
- Ótimo.  
Antes de sair da floresta eles espiaram o castelo à distância, onde Filch ainda limpava os degraus. Então, seguiram cautelosamente até uma lateral do castelo e pegaram um corredor secreto, onde subiram uma escada estreita e saíram atrás de um quadro no primeiro andar, que ficou reclamando por terem arrastado-o para o lado.  
Mas os gêmeos ignoraram o quadro. Foram até a cozinha e apanharam várias frutas coloridas, passando o resto da tarde em seu dormitório criando novos cremes coloridos.  
Quando desceram para jantar, qualquer um poderia pensar que as suas mochilas estavam cheias de livros. Isto é, qualquer um que não conhecesse bem Fred e Jorge, pois o que fazia peso nas suas costas eram, na verdade, dezenas de potes de logros.  
- Até que enfim apareceram – exclamou Lino quando os viu no salão principal – O Binns passou uma pesquisa enorme para entregar na semana que vem.  
- Ah, esquece o trabalho! – disse Fred sentando-se em frente ao amigo – Olhe só o que fizemos.  
Ele pegou um pote de conteúdo vermelho dentro da mochila e o abriu. Ao seu lado estava sentada Lilá Brown, do quarto ano.  
- Fred, eu posso falar com você um minuto?  
Penelope se aproximou quando Fred estava prestes a passar o creme de canário no arroz da menina, fazendo-o esconder rapidamente o logro embaixo da mesa.  
- Pode sim, fale!  
- Preciso falar em particular – explicou ela olhando para Lino e Katie, que estavam sentados ao lado.  
Fred levantou-se a contragosto e seguiu a menina para fora do salão.  
Assim que eles saíram, Penelope encarou-o com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Ele esperou que ela dissesse algo, mas a menina continuou sorrindo.  
- Se importa de falar rápido? Tem um jantar me esperando ali dentro!

- Me responde uma coisa, Fred: você ainda gosta da Mari?  
- E por que eu diria isso à você?  
- Não seja mal-educado, eu estou aqui para ajudar! A Mariana pediu para mim perguntar.  
Fred engoliu seco. Por que será que Mariana queria saber se ele gostava dela? Algo em sua cabeça dizia que finalmente a conquistara.  
- Está bem... Eu gosto sim dela, por quê?  
- Você é correspondido, meu querido!  
Ele boquiabriu-se. Penelope estaria brincando ou ele podia entrar no Salão agora mesmo e beijar Mariana, sem cerimônias?  
- Boa sorte – murmurou Penelope antes voltar para a mesa da Corvinal.  
Fred espiou pela porta e pôde ver Penelope, que contava algo para Mariana quase aos pulos. Esta, a ouvia ficando cada vez mais ruborizada.  
Sentindo repentinamente que perdera a fome, o menino subiu até a torre da Grifinória. Após errar três vezes a senha, ele finalmente entrou na Sala Comunal e jogou-se em um sofá, onde ficou experimentando frases em voz alta.  
- _Mariana, a Penelope me contou que..._ Não, não envolva a Penelope. _Eu queria saber se você gosta... _Não, muito direto. _Mariana, você já sabe que eu te amo, não é?_  
- Eu também te amo.  
Fred colocou-se em pé em um pulo e virou-se para trás. Mariana estava lá, debruçada sobre o sofá rindo divertida.  
Ele ficou completamente sem fala. E não se lembrava de alguma vez ter ficado assim antes.  
- E então? Aquela proposta de namoro ainda está de pé?  
Mariana foi se aproximando de Fred, que descobriu estar sem fala, mas não sem ação, pois agarrou-a pela cintura e a beijou imediatamente.  
  
Os dias se passaram e logo foi marcado um passeio a Hogsmeade. Nesse dia aconteceram muitas coisas que ninguém esperava acontecer.  
A primeira delas era que Jorge simplesmente se apaixonou pelo novo visual de Alícia quando esta saiu do cabelereiro e levou-a para comprar montes de doces na Dedosdemel.  
A segunda foi que Katie resolveu cortar o cabelo também e Lino quase desmaiou quando a viu.  
Mais uma surpresa, porém apenas para Fred, foi que ele não sentiu o que pensou que sentiria quando viu Angelina e Olívio juntos, como namorados, pela primeira vez. Ele apenas admitiu para si mesmo que os dois combinavam muito.  
A quarta coisa e mais importante era que Fred e Mariana estavam comemorando um mês de namoro. Ele havia se esforçado muito e havia sofrido, mas havia confiado em si mesmo e agora ela estava com ele.  
  
N/A: É isso aí, gente, acabou a fic e eu espero que tenham gostado do final! O trecho que contém "Sonsebobos" e a musiquinha que o Patrick canta são uma homenagem ao pessoal que eu conheci no encontro de fãs na Siciliano, em Dezembro. Por favor, me mandem e-mails para dizer o que acharam da minha história! Quem gostou, pode ler a minha song Vícios e Vrtudes, que é mais ou menos algo escrito por Fred depois dos acontecimentos da Gemialidades Weasley!


End file.
